bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BROTHER BAN-KAI
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User blog comment:Lia Schiffer/381: Words Just Don't Like You/BROTHER BAN-KAI-20091214143324 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 17:01, 14 December 2009 Hey just read your comment on Arrancar=vizards blog post. Just want to know if we think the same thing about this. Made a little sketch of how I think the powers work. Plz leave comment on my talk page. Rejuvenation 06:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Rejuvenationhttp://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rejuvenation continueing on the subject... Hey, I read your comment and I figured, since this is a species chart, why should the reiatsu count as well? And, about the Masaki-Shinigami-theory, it has been said in the series that Masaki was a normal human. If she was a shinigami, shouldn't Grand Fisher have evolved into an arrancar when he ate her?--Rejuvenation 16:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Rejuvenation Hey, Masaki was a normal human, but, as happened to Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki etc. by being around someone with a high level of spiritual pressure they started developing some spiritual sense themselves. About the chart being upgraded with spiritual pressure, how am I supposed to put that in this chart? I would have to make another chart with a different system... Done making the new system. I'll post it here. Hi there, yeah, we haven't spoken for a while, nice of you to contact me ;) Still working on the chart, I was busy scripting it (it's gonna be a flash) but then, Aizen revealed Hogyouku stuff and I figured, damn, if he turns out to be a completely different species now, or if Ichigo turns out to be 2/3 Shinigami, then I'd have to start all over ;P So it's going to take a while, maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll finish it in May. Also, Isshin entering really took me out of it. Aizen vs Ichigo (with Ichigo, of course, getting his butt kicked), I was really looking forward to it. Isshin is a fine character, but I think he just wasn't meant for this kind of situation. I would've rather had Ulquiorra crash in and kill Aizen. But Aizen will fight Isshin, Aizen will flee, Gin will fight Ichigo, Gin will die. Also, there is the possibility of Aizen saying something like "all the arrancar were results of my Bankai" which would make sense, Aizen's godlike "power of creation", the perfect Aizen-profile. Yes, if Masaki was a Quincy, that would make Ichigo Human (quincy) - Shinigami - Hollow hybrid. That makes it a little bit more complicated... Hey, I'm really sorry for not answering for such a long time. As I have said to everyone else who have talked to me in that time, please read my User Page if you want to know why. Also, I'm sorry to announce that the species chart project has been stopped. If I get a new program or a new registration code, then I'd be able to continue. In the meanwhile, let's first see how Aizen's transformation works out.Rejuvenation (talk) 11:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) JUST SAYING HI Thanks. Hope so too. But with Aizen spilling so many details, and Isshin getting involved, crack theories and everything else are going to be all over the place for a while. I just hope Kubo gives us tons of straight answers to put an end to them quickly. Get well soon 16:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quite a few deletions...... This is for the blogs, right? I don't remember the specific comments, so I looked through your deleted contributions. Of your 13 deleted blog comments, 4 were automatically deleted when the blog they were on was deleted (at the request of the author), three were deleted for swearing, one for being a duplicate post (I think you were one of a small number of users that kept posting the exact same message twice (this was a glitch in the wiki system)), two for going off-topic/not about Bleach. Not sure about the others, but with this new blog system, when a comment that has been replied to is deleted, the replies are automatically deleted too and they cannot be restored without restoring the parent comment. That might be what happened to those ones. You're not the only one to have blog posts deleted. The main reasons for why posts get deleted are that they are not about Bleach, are off topic, duplicate posts, inappropriate/offensive language/swearing/etc, constant writing in capital letters (which is the Internets equivalent of shouting) and other aggressiveness/harassment, spoilers, hinting at the content of spoilers, author requests, fan-fiction/crack theories... etc. I'd suggest being a bit calmer when posting messages and checking over them before saving. 10:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Just wanted to know, if your gonna be the one who's gonna take over the blogs weekly chapter discussion blog from now.. are you? --Udarsha45 Don't know. Just excited and wanted to get my thoughts down on paper. The manga is heating up... By the way, who are you? You did not tag your post here. It seems so... XD --Udarsha45 I will try if 'isme doesn't hit it first. I know he is busy. Just trying to do my part and be helpful. I've been here for a while so, its not that hard....